


Korra & Asami: True Love Consummated

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Canon LGBTQ Female Characters, Canon LGBTQ Relationship, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ+ characters, Smut, Swearing, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: It's been a few months since Aang had given Korra back her bending powers. Mako had broken up with Kora and he just left. Bolin went with in search of him. But before she and Mako broke up, she realized her crush on Asami. And She doesn't know that Asami feels the same way about her. Will their feelings be revealed?. You will have to read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1: Korra x Asami: Part: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It's been a few months since Ang had given Korra back her bending powers. Mako had broken up with Kora and he just left. Bolin went with in search of him. But before she and Mako broke up, she realized her crush on Asami. And She doesn't know that Asami feels the same way about her. Will their feelings be revealed?. You will have to read to find out.

AN: Hey, y'all. Welcome back. I just finished watching Book One: Air of The Legend Of Korra. The series finale was spoiled for me via YouTube. This will be my very first The Legend Of Korra FanFic and it's also my very first Korra/Asami FanFic. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading it. This FanFic will have three chapters. It will be from 1k to 3k words long. I promise that I will get back to writing my other FanFic's soon, it's just that I have a bad case of writer's block for those FanFic's. As I have already said, I will get back to writing them soon, hopefully. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Fandom: The Legend Of Korra.

xxxxxx

Characters: Korra. Asami Sato. Mentions of other characters.

xxxxxx

Pairing: Korra/Asami.

xxxxxx

Rating: M. For smut and swearing in future chapters. There will be some fluff as well.

xxxxxx

Setting: Story takes place shortly after Book One: Air. Slightly AU.

xxxxxx

Summary: It's been a few months since Aang had given Korra back her bending powers. Mako had broken up with Kora and he just left. Bolin went with in search of him. But before she and Mako broke up, she realized her crush on Asami. And She doesn't know that Asami feels the same way about her. Will their feelings be revealed?. You will have to read to find out.

xxxxxx

Korra opens her bedroom door and she walks inside and she then closes the door behind her, she doesn't even bother to lock it. She lays down on her bed with defeated 't exactly go the way that she wanted it to go. Even though, it's been several months since Mako had broken up with her and Bolin went in search of him.

And neither of them has been seen since. She has moved on since then, but there's someone else that she has feelings for and that's one of her closet friends, Asami Sato. She denied it at first, but Korra had soon realized that she's in love with Asami. And Asami has no idea that Korra is in love with her. But that is all about to change.

Because tonight is the night that Korra is going confess her true feelings to Asami. 'This is it. Tonight will be the one chance that I have to tell Asami how I really feel about her'., Korra thinks to herself as she sits up on her bed. She brings her hands up to her face and she wipes her eyes. Not long later, someone knocks on her door. She looks over to her bedroom door. She eyes it wearily. She wonders who it could be at this time day.

"Who is it?"., Korra asks whoever it is that is knocking on her door.

"Korra, it's Asami. I was just wondering if we could talk?. There's something that I have to tell you"., Asami tells Korra through her door and Korra can't help the way that her face heats up with a bright red blush and her heart speeds up at the sound of Asami voice. 'Please Korra open the door. I really have to talk to you'., Asami begs of Korra in her very own thoughts.

Asami had heard about Korra's bad day and she had decided to check up on her and see how she's doing. She was quite worried about her friend, but that's not the only reason that she's at Korra's bedroom door at that time of night. She's in love with Korra and she has been for a long time now. Asami had decided that tonight will be the night that she will confess her true feelings to Korra. Asami is taken out of her thoughts as Korra gets up and off of her bed and she opens her door.

"Hey, Asami. What's up?'., Korra asks her and Asami smiles softly at her, which causes Korra blush slightly.

"Can we talk?. There's something that I have to tell you"., Asami asks her once more and Korra smiles softly at Asami and she nods her head and she moves aside for her so that Asami can come inside her bedroom. When both women are fully inside of Korra's bedroom, Korra closes her bedroom door behind them both and she gestures for Asami to join her on her bed and that's exactly what they do.

Once they are on Korra's bed, they continue to talk for a while. Korra says something funny which has Asami loudly and Korra can't help laughing along with her. Asami shifts closer to Korra on her bed and she smiles shyly at her. She lays one hand on top of one of Korra's and they both blush bright red. Both Korra and Asami gaze deeply into each other's eyes.

"There's something that I have to tell you?"., They both say at the exact same time. And Korra and Asami let out short giggles.

"You go first, Korra"., Asami tells her and Korra nods her before she says to Asami what has been in her heart and mind for a such a long time now. A really long time, actually.

"Okay. Asami, I'm in love with you and I have been for a while. I was just scared to tell you until now"., Korra tells her and now her heart is beating really fast and her face is the reddest that it has ever been in her entire life. Asami is also blushing a rather bright shade of red. 'I'm glad that I told her how I really feel about her and hopefully, she feels the same way about me'., Korra thinks to herself as she waits for Asami tell her what she had come to tell her. 'She's in love with me?. I can't believe that she feels the same way about me that I feel about her. I have to tell her how I feel about her now"., Asami thinks to herself as she takes a minute before she replies to Korra.

Asami takes both of Korra's hands into both of her hands and now, they are both blushing even more now than ever. They gaze deeply into each other's eyes and Asami finally tells Korra what she has been feeling for her for the longest time now.

"Korra, I'm in love with you too and I have been for the longest time. I love you so damn much, Korra"., Asami tells her and Korra can't help the way heart beats when Asami tells her that she's in with her and that she loves her.

"Asami, I have been waiting such a long time for you to say that. I love you too. Asami, can I kiss you?"., Korra asks her and Asami smirks softly at her and Korra can't help but get wet from Asami's sexy smirk.

"Of course you can"., Asami replies to her and both women move closer to one another. Asami lets go of both of Korra's hands and they wrap both of their arms around each other. They close their eyes as they move their faces towards each other's and finally, their lips connect in a searing kiss that sends bolts of electricity throughout both of their entire bodies and it sets both of hearts on fire with their love and lust for each other.

Asami presses her lips more firmly against Korra's and Korra moans out softly and she parts her lips and Asami takes this very moment to slip her tongue through Korra's parted lips and they both moan softly. And Asami seeks out Korra's tongue with her own and when she does, she glides her tongue softly and sensually against Korra's and they both moan even louder now.

Asami then slides her back into her own mouth and then Korra does the same thing with her tongue that Asami just did. They both pull away from each other and then lay down on Korra's bed and they cuddle into against each other and they fall asleep within several minutes.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey, y'all. I hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading this very first chapter. I promise that the second chapter will be written and posted soon. It will be quite smutty and there will be fluff as well. The next chapter, chapter two, will be longer than this first chapter. I promise that I will get back to writing my other FanFic's soon, hopefully. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Announcement: Hey, y'all. I will write more FanFic's for The Legend Of Korra fandom and for the Korra/Asami ship as well. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Korra x Asami: Part: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2.

AN: Hey, y'all. Welcome back to Korra & Asami: True Love Consummated. This is the second chapter of the FanFic. And I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading this second chapter just as much as I have loved and enjoyed working on and writing it. I'll try to update my FanFic's faster from now on. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: Asami presses her lips more firmly against Korra's and Korra moans out softly and she parts her lips and Asami takes this very moment to slip her tongue through Korra's parted lips and they both moan softly. And Asami seeks out Korra's tongue with her own and when she does, she glides her tongue softly and sensually against Korra's and they both moan even louder now.

Asami then slides her back into her own mouth and then Korra does the same thing with her tongue that Asami just did. They both pull away from each other and then lay down on Korra's bed and they cuddle into against each other and they fall asleep within several minutes.

xxxxxx

Korra wakes up first, early the very next morning. She opens her eyes and she yawns a little bit before she looks down at her chest. That's when she notices that Asami is using her breasts as a pillow and their legs are tangled up together. Korra blushes a rather deep shade of red. She disentangles herself from Asami and she gets up and out of the bed. She gazes lovingly at her beautiful girlfriend and she leans back down towards her, and she kisses her lightly on her forehead. Asmai smiles in her sleep and she snuggles deeper into Korra's bed.

Korra giggles lightly to herself as she gathers some clean clothes for her shower. She gives Asami one last look before she heads off to the bathroom to shower. 'Damn, Asami is beautiful. She's the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen in my entire life'., Korra thinks to herself as she walks into her bathroom. She quickly strips off her clothes and she places them in the dirty clothes hamper. She gets into the shower and she turns the water on. When she gets the water temperature just right, Korra steps into the spray of water and she lets out a sigh of relief at the feeling of the rather hot water cascades down her body.

She steps out of the water a minute a later to lather up with shampoo and body wash. When she's finished lathering up her body, she steps back under the spray water to wash all of the soap off of her body. She then turns the water off and she steps out of the shower, some water dripping off of her and dripping onto the floor of the bathroom. She walks over to a small closet that's next to the bathroom door and she pulls open the closet door. She grabs a pink and she starts to dry herself off. And once she's completely dried off, she starts to get dressed in her clean clothes which consists of a simple pair of white bra and panties, and a blue shirt and white pants. She steps up to the bathroom mirror and she then picks up her hairbrush and she brushes her hair and then she puts her hair into her usual braids. She walks out of the bathroom and back into her bathroom.

Asam is just now waking up and she sits up in Korra's bed. She reaches both of her arms above her head and she stretches a little and she yawns as well. She brings both of her arms back down and she places them both on her knees. She looks around the bed and that's when she finally notices that Korra isn't in the bed with her anymore. She looks around the room looking for her. It's only when she turns to face the direction of the bathroom when she sees Korra. She lets out a sigh of relief at seeing Korra and then she gets up and off of the bed, she walks over to Korra and she pulls her into a tight hug. She places her left hand on the small of her back and she cups the back of her head with her right hand and she brings their lips together in a passion filled kiss full of both love and lust. Korra moans softly into Asami's mouth as Asami licks her bottom lip.

Korra parts her lips in response to Asami's probing tongue and Asami slips her tongue between Korra's now parted lips and she moans when their tongues slide and glide against one another's and Asami moans this time. Korra wraps both of her arms around Asami's waist and she pulls her closer to her. They continue to kiss for a while longer before Korra and Asami pull apart and they rest their foreheads against one another's.

"Wow"., Korra and Asami exclaim outloud at the exact same time. They gaze lovingly into each other's eyes as they both walk back to the bed to set down. And once seated, Korra takes both of Asami's hands into both of her's and she smiles softly at her wonderful and beautiful girlfriend.

"Asami, that kiss was absolutely incredible. The best kiss that I have ever had in my entire life. And I'm so happy that it was with you. Would you like to go on a date with me, say tonight?., Korra asks her while she blushes a rather deep shade of red. 'Aw, she's so damn cute. I can't resist her'., Asami thinks to herself. Her face blushes bright red as she gently squeezes both of Korra's hands with her own hands.

"Korra, of course, I would love to go on date with you. I am your girlfriend, after all"., Asami replies to her and Korra can't help how fast her heart starts beating or how red her face is getting. She surges forward and she captures Asami's lips in a loving kiss that has them both slightly moaning into each other's mouth. When Korra surged forward to kiss Asami, she had pushed her onto her bed and now Korra is on top of her. She breaks away from the kiss, and she sits up, pulling Asami up with her in the process.

"Asami, does seven this evening sound okay?"., Korra asks her and Asami nods happily to her. She's beyond happy and excited for her and Korra's first date tonight. 'I can't wait for our very first date tonight. It's going to be absolutely wonderful'., Both Asami and Korra think to themselves at the eaxct same time.

"Yes, that sounds great, Korra"., Asami replies to her. She gets up and off of Korra's bed and she pulls Korra off of the bed with her. "How about I take a shower and you go make us both some breakfast?"., Asami asks her and Korra just nods her head to her.

"Okay. Just please tell if it's not any good. I'm not exactly the best cook around, but I'll try my best to make you the best breakfast that I can"., Korra tells her and Asami grins happily at her. Asami then kisses her softly and Korra kisses her back, and then they both pull away a few minutes later, Korra to make them both breakfast and Asami walks to Korra's bathroom to take her morning shower. This isn't the first time that she has stayed over at Korra's place.

xxx-Time Skip-xxx

It's been a few hours since Asami had showered and Korra had made them both breakfast. At the moment, Korra is at the Airbender temple meditating and Asami is in her office at Future Industries working on some paperwork that should have been finished days ago. But she's actually almost finished with it now. About another later is when she is finally done with it. She puts her pen away and then she starts to put the paperwork away to deal with the next week seeing as how the next day is Saturday. She sighs as she gets up and out of her office chair.

She walks out from her desk and she walks towards the door to her office, grabbing her coat along the way. She walks out of the building and outside to her car. She gets into her car and she slips her key into the ignition, turning on the engine and she peels off, driving towards her mansion to get ready for her first date with Korra.

And at the Airbender temple, Korra realizes the time and that's when leaves the Airbender Temple to go back to Republic City to her apartment so that she can get ready for her first date with Asami. About an hour later, Asami calls her telling her that she will be there to pick her in a few minutes. Korra goes outside to be ready when Asami shows up. She doesn't have to wait very long because just as Asami had told her, she drives up to Korra's apartment building. They both smile happliy at each other as Korr walks over to Asami's car and she gets inside. Asami kisses her sweetly and they both blush a deep shade of red.

"Ready for our first date, Korra?., Asami asks her and Korra nods to her, grinning widely at Asami. And Asami returns Korra's grin with one of her very own.

Yep. Of course, I am"., Korra replies to her. 'Tonight is going to be wonderful for the both of us and it will be the beginning of forever'., Korra and Asami think to themselves at the exact same as Asami pulls away from Korra's apartment building and she drives off to the restaurant where they will be going for their first date.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And there, y'all have it, the second chapter of Korra & Asami: True Love Consummated. I apologize for the lack of smut in this second chapter, but I promise that in the next chapter, which is the third and final chapter of this FanFic, there will be plenty of smut. I will post the third and final chapter in a couple of days, maybe even sooner than that. And then after that, I'll post the second chapter The Cop Operative And The Bad Girl, which is actually almost finished now. And after that, I'll start working on and writing the third and final chapter of that FanFic as well. I will take a short one or two week break from writing afterwards, but then I'll be back to writing after that.

It will most likely then that I will start working on and writing my Will Graham/Hannibal Lector FanFic. I'm sorry that this second chapter is only just a slightly bit longer than the first chapter. The third and final chapter should be longer. That's pretty much all that I have to say right now. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Korra x Asami: Part: 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third and final chapter.

AN: Hey, y'all. Welcome back to Korra Asami: True Love Consummated. Here's the third and final chapter of Korra Asami: True Love Consummated. I hope that all of y'all that will love and enjoy reading this third and final chapter. I promise that there is plenty of smut in this chapter to make up for the lack of it in the previous chapter. And some fluff as well. After this FanFic is finished, I'll get back to working and writing the other FanFic's that I have planned to work on and write in the near future, which is actually not that far from the present. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: It's been a few hours since Asami had showered and Korra had made them both breakfast. At the moment, Korra is at the Airbender temple meditating and Asami is in her office at Future Industries working on some paperwork that should have been finished days ago. But she's actually almost finished with it now. About another later is when she is finally done with it. She puts her pen away and then she starts to put the paperwork away to deal with the next week seeing as how the next day is Saturday. She sighs as she gets up and out of her office chair.

She walks out from her desk and she walks towards the door to her office, grabbing her coat along the way. She walks out of the building and outside to her car. She gets into her car and she slips her key into the ignition, turning on the engine and she peels off, driving towards her mansion to get ready for her first date with Korra.

And at the Airbender temple, Korra realizes the time and that's when leaves the Airbender Temple to go back to Republic City to her apartment so that she can get ready for her first date with Asami. About an hour later, Asami calls her telling her that she will be there to pick her in a few minutes. Korra goes outside to be ready when Asami shows up. She doesn't have to wait very long because just as Asami had told her, she drives up to Korra's apartment building. They both smile happliy at each other as Korr walks over to Asami's car and she gets inside. Asami kisses her sweetly and they both blush a deep shade of red.

"Ready for our first date, Korra?., Asami asks her and Korra nods to her, grinning widely at Asami. And Asami returns Korra's grin with one of her very own.

Yep. Of course, I am"., Korra replies to her. 'Tonight is going to be wonderful for the both of us and it will be the beginning of forever'., Korra and Asami think to themselves at the exact same as Asami pulls away from Korra's apartment building and she drives off to the restaurant where they will be going for their first date.

xxxxxx

It has been almost five months since Korra and Asami's first date. It was one of the most amazing dates that either of the women has ever been on in their entire lives. They had gone to dinner and to go see a mover. And once the date was over, Korra and Asami had gone back to Korra's apartment for the night. Neither of them were ready to go all the way, just some heavy kissing and some mild groping before they had fallen asleep tangled up with each other under the Avatar's blue and white bed covers. That was well over four months ago and they are now happily dating and living together. It was just barely two months after that when they had come to their friends and family. They were all really amazingly supportive of the bisexual couple. Korra and Asami had moved in together not long after they had started dating.

Mako and Bolin had come back home not long afterwards. Mako had a boyfriend and Bolin had a girlfriend. Mako and Bolin were both supportive of them, but it took Mako a couple of weeks before he had finally told them how supportive of the both of them that he was. That was well over a month ago. Mako and his boyfriend are living together and so are Bolin and his girlfriend are also living together. Everyone was quite happy for the two brothers and their lovers.

Asami is quite nervous. More nervous than she has ever been in her entire life. And that's because tonight, she and Korra will be making love to each other for the first time. It was a few weeks ago when she and Korra had decided that today would be when they would make love to each other for the first time. 'Tonight is going to be amazing for the both of us'., Asami thinks to herself as she moves around her office in Future industries. She has been busy working all day and Korra has been at the Airbender temple since Asami had left their apartment earlier that morning for work at Future Industries. She sighs softly as she starts working on some more paperwork that hasn't been on her desk for too long.

It was only a couple of hours later when she hears knocking on her office door. She looks up from her paperwork to her door. 'I wonder who it could be'., Asami thinks to herself as she goes back to her paperwork. Korra has been feeling nervous all day about tonight and that is why she's standing right in front of Asami's office door. She knocks softly on the door. 'I can't wait for Asami and I's first time tonight. It's going to be both amazing and beautiful'., Korra thinks to herself as she waits for another moment.

"Come in"., Asami says and Korra smiles. She opens the door and she walks into Asami's office and she closes the door behind her. Asami looks up from her paperwork once more and when she sees Korra, a wide smile spreads itself across Asami's beautiful face and Korra smiles in return. Asami gets up from her office chair and she walks over to Korra and she brings Korra in for a hug which Korra returns.

She pulls away for a second only to wrap her arms around Korra's neck and Korra leaves her arms wrapped around Asami's slim waist. Asami leans forward and she kisses her softly. Korra lets out a soft moan when their lips touch and Asami smirks. Asami pulls away from Korra and she smiles softly at her. "Hi, babe. What's up?., Asami asks her and Korra blushes a little when Asami calls her babe and Asami smirks once more at her as she walks back to her office chair and she goes back to working on her paperwork. Korra walks over to Asami's desk and she sits down on top of it.

"I just wanted to come see my girlfriend. I was getting pretty lonely back at home all by myself. I was hoping that you could help fix that for me"., Korra says seductively with a light blush on her face, hoping that she's doing it right. She has never had sex before, so she's really nervous that she could mess it up. 'I really hope that I said that right"., Korra thinks to herself as she waits for her girlfriend to reply.

Asami looks up at Korra and into her deep blue eyes when Korra says that. Asami could feel her heart beating fast because of how sexy Korra just sounded. She has never heard her talk like that before. It had actually turned her on quite a bit and she was now a little wet between her legs. 'Holy shit, that was the sexiest thing that I have ever heard Korra say before and I'm actually wet'., Asami thinks to herself as she finishes up what's left of her paperwork. She puts away to send off later and she gets up from her chair and she grabs her coat.

"Come on, Korra, let's go back home now"., Asami says and she puts an arm around Korra's shoulders bringing her closer to her body and Korra wraps an arm around Asami's waist and the happy couple walk out of Asami's office and then out of the building. Once outside, they walk over to Asami's car and they get inside of it. After she puts the key into the ignition and she turns it, bringing car's engine to life, she pulls away from the building and she drives her and Korra back to their apartment.

The drive back to Korra and Asami's apartment isn't a long one, so they are back home in no time. Asami pulls her car key out of the ignition, killing the engine and both women get out of the car and they both walk into their apartment. As soon as the front door is closed and locked, Korra pushes Asami against it and she kisses her hard and Asami responds by wrapping both of her arms around Korra's waist and she moans loudly into their quite passionate and lust filled kiss.

She pulls away from their kiss, only to rest her forehead against Asami's. Asami looks into Korra's eyes and she notices that her eyes are heavy-lidded and dark with lust. Asami breaths harder when Korra slips her right knee between her legs and grinds it against Asami's now slightly wet pussy which is covered up with panties and pants. Korra feels how wet that Asami is through her clothes and she smirks at Asami. She kisses Asami once more and then Asami flips them over so that Korra is the one that is now pushed up against the door. Asami smirks at Korra as she slips her own right knee between Korra's legs and the Avatar moans softly and low in her throat.

"Asami, bedroom now. Please"., Korra moans and Asami can't help the tingle that shoots down her spine and goes straight to her clit when Korra says please. Asami nods to her and she pulls away from Korra, only to grab her hand and she leads her back to her bedroom, where once they are inside, she closes and locks the door behind the two of them. She leads Korra over to their bed and she gently pushes her on top of it and Korra lands on her back. Korra giggles a little and she moves back up the bed until her head is laying on top of her pillow. Asami grins down at Korra as she gets on the bed with her and she slowly crawls on all fours towards her.

Asami finally gets to Korra and she lays herself fully on top of her girlfriend and she leans down towards her and she kisses her gently, which quickly becomes a searing kiss full of unbridled love and lust that the two beautiful have for each other. Asami slips her tongue between Korra's lips and Korra moans when their tongues glide and slide against one another's. Asami breaks away from Korra's lips to kiss down to her neck which she softly bites, causing Korra to moan out before she uses her tongue to soothe over the love bite which has Korra biting down on her bottom to stop herself from crying out in pleasure.

And Asami bites and licks her way down the left side of Korra's neck and then she does the same thing to the right side of her neck. She moves back up to her lips and she kisses once more before she pulls away and she moves off of Korra. Korra gives her a puzzled look before she knows what Asami is doing when Asami pulls her own shirt off, tossing it somewhere across the room where it lands on the bedroom floor, leaving herself in a purple bra and with the rest of clothes still on.

Korra blushes hard as she looks at Asami's beautiful breasts that are still encased in her bra. Asami smirks at Korra as she reaches around to her back to undo her own bra. She unsnaps it, and she pulls off of her breasts, one cup at a time. She pulls the bra off of her breasts completely, revealing her breasts to Korra for the first and now Korra's entire body is covered in a blush. She discards her bra and she throws onto the floor where it lands on top of her shirt. She moves back over to Korra and she straddles her, her legs are on either side of her hips. She reaches down towards Korra and she pulls Korra up and she kisses her again. She pulls away once more.

"Korra, you wearing way too many clothes. Let's get you out of them"., Asami tells her and Korra nods and she pulls her own top off, revealing a blue bra off. And she pulls that off two, finally revealing her beautiful breasts to Asami's lust filled eyes. Asami then pushes Korra back down onto the bed and she follows closely behind her. When she's laying fully on top of her again, her breasts press up against Korra's own and they moan when their nipples gently graze each other. She cups Korra's face in her hands and she kisses her softly. She breaks the kiss only to kiss down from her lips to her neck and throat and finally down to her breasts. Asami sits up once more and she reaches both of her hands down towards both of Korra's breasts and she cups them gently in her hands.

She squeezes them a little and her palms rub against Korra's nipple which stiffens under her hands. Korra arches her back and she moans softly as she presses her breasts farther into Asami's hands. Asami shifts around a little until she has moved down Korra's body somewhat. She then leans down and she flicks her tongue against Korra's left nipple which leaves her moaning Asami's name softly. Asami smirks against her skin and then she parts lips, taking Korra's left nipple into her mouth and she starts to suck on it, while she takes Korra's right nipple between two fingers of her right hand. A few minutes later, she kisses her way over to Korra's right breast and she gives it the exact same treatment that she had just given to her left breast.

And several minutes later, she pulls herself away from Korra's breasts which leaves both of them breathing hard. She moves over Korra and back onto the bed and she begins to strip the rest of her clothes and Korra can't help but stare while her girlfriend reveals more of her beautiful body to her lustful eyes. Asami pulls off her pants and she throws them onto the growing pile of clothes that are on the bedroom floor.

She then hooks her fingers into the sides of her matching pair of purple panties and she slowly slides them her legs, while Korra watches her movements intently. Asami takes off her panties completely and she tosses them down onto the pile of clothes. Korra looks down and she sees that Asami is soaking wet and she knows that she is just as wet as Asami is right now. Asami moves back over to Korra and she straddles her hips once more and Korra can feel Asami's wetness through her clothes and she moans softly as she starts to move her hips in synch with Asami's and Asami's moans out a little. She looks down to Korra.

"Korra, it's your turn to strip now"., She says and Korra nods her head in response and Asami moves off of Korra so that she can strip the rest of clothes off. Within just a few minutes, both girls are completely naked in front of each other for the first time. Asami rakes her eyes up and down Korra's body before she lays herself fully on top of Korra and that's when they both moan out in pleasure when they feel each other's heated skin against one another's. Asami leans down and she kisses her sweetly before she kisses her way back down to her breasts, which she uses both her mouth and hands to pleasure for several long minutes. She then kisses and licks her way down Korra's body until she ends between her legs. She settles herself between them and she places them both over her shoulders.

She moves her head forward and she takes her first lick of pussy. Korra groans softly and she grips the bed sheets beneath her when she feels Asami's tongue on her pussy. And as Asami continues to lick up and down her glistening wet slit, Korra starts to moan her name loudly. When Asami licks up to her clit, she can't help but buck her hips against Asami's face. Asami licks her clit faster, while she uses a finger from her right hand to tease at her entrance. And Korra bucks up against it.

"Oh, Asami. Please fuck me with your fingers. I need you inside me, now"., Korra begs her while she looks down her body to between her legs, where Asami's head is, and then Asami slowly inserts her finger inside of her and she gasps softly. When she feels a slight resistance, she knows that it's her hymen. Asami raises her head to look up into Korra's eyes. Korra nods her head when their eyes make contact. Asami kisses her way back up her body and she kisses her on the lips softly, letting Korra taste herself on her lips.

And as they kiss, that's when she thrusts her finger forward, breaking her hymen and taking Korra's virginity. Korra cries out in slight pain as her virginity is taken by Asami, and Asami can feel some warm liquid rush over her finger. She realizes that its blood. She pulls away from their kiss and she gazes softly and lovingly into Korra's eyes.

"Are you okay?., She asks her and Korra nods her head slightly in response. 'I really hope that she's okay'., Asami thinks to herself as she waits for Korra to reply to her. 'Korra is so warm and wet around my fingers'., Asami thinks to herself as she waits for Korra to answer her.

"Yep. I'm fine. Just give me a few more minutes, okay?"., Korra replies and Asami nods her head in reply. 'I'm so happy that Asami is the one that I gave my virginity to'., Korra thinks to herself as she waits a few minutes before she tells Asami to start thrusting her finger again. And that's exactly what Asami does and while she's finger fucking Korra, she moves so that she is now straddling her leg and now, Korra can feel the heat and wetness of Asami's soaking wet pussy against her leg as Asami finger fucks her and she starts to grind herself against Korra's leg.

A few minutes later, Asami adds a second finger and Korra wraps both of her arms around Asami and she pulls her closer to her body as they continue to make love to each other. As Asami feels the heat of Korra's inner walls clamp down on her two fingers as she continues to thrust her fingers inside of Korra's wet pussy. She curls her fingers as she thrusts them deeper inside of Korra and she finds Korra's g'spot and Korra let's loose a strangled moan that is music to Asami's ears.

Asami continues to grind herself against Korra's leg and Korra feels more of Asami's cum on her 's not too much longer before they start moaning each other's names louder and louder until they both cum at the exact same time several minutes later. Asami spends the next few minutes thrusting her two fingers inside of Korra to help her ride out her orgasm.

She pulls her fingers out of Korra's pussy and she brings her fingers up to her mouth and she slips them past her lips and inside her mouth. She sucks Korra's cum off of her fingers and then she pulls her fingers out of her mouth. She then kisses Korra, and Korra moans at tasting herself once more. Korra surprises her by flipping them over. Asami stares up and into Korra's piercing blue eyes.

"Please, Korra. Fuck me and make me yours"., She begs of Korra and Korra smirks down at her beautiful girlfriend. Korra leans down and she kisses her hard and in response, Asami wraps both of her arms and legs around Korra to bring her body closer to her own.

"Asami, I'm going to make you feel just as good as just made me feel"., Korra tells her as she leans down to kiss Asami once more and the two women spend the rest of the night making love to each other before they fall asleep cuddled against one another under bed covers.

xxxxxx

xxx-Epilogue-xxx

It's been over thirty years since Korra and Asami had become a couple. They had gotten married just two years after they had become a couple. And several years later, they had adopted two kids from the local orphanage and they had raised them together for many years until they had both grown up and fell in love and had kids of their own. And now many decades later, Korra and Asami are still very much happily married.

xxxxxx

xxx-End Of Epilogue-xxx

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey, y'all. And there's the third and final chapter of Korra Asami: True Love Consummated and I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading it just as much as I have loved and enjoyed working on and writing it. I promise that tomorrow, I will finish working on and writing the second chapter of, The Cop Operative And The Bad Girl and I will also post it tomorrow as well. And once I'm finished writing, The Cop Operative And The Bad Girl, I'll take a short break from writing FanFic's for about a week or two, but then I'll be back to writing my FanFic's after that.

And after that, I'll start working on and writing my long awaited Futa Raven Branwen/Summer Rose FanFic. And then after that, I'll start writing my Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter FanFic. I'll eventually write another Korrasami FanFic that takes place after the series finale of, The Legend Of Korra, but that will be a while from now. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: I have decided to add a couple of extra things here to add some more smut and some other major details as well to add more depth to the story. This third and final chapter actually ended up being way longer than it was originally going to be. And I'm really, really fucking happy about that quite a bit. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
